


In Two Weeks - Side Stories

by defiant00



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiant00/pseuds/defiant00
Summary: Side stories and extra bits for In Two Weeks. As with the main story, no forced drama or random -inator beams, just lots of fluffy Phinabella.





	In Two Weeks - Side Stories

**Holidays**

**I own nothing!**

The young lovers were home for the holidays, together yet apart, separated only by the distance across Maple Drive. Their days were spent together as usual, yet their nights much more distant - long phone calls hardly comparing to their longed-for touch. Even so, it was their first holiday season together - a time to spend with those you love - and that, of course, is exactly what Phineas and Isabella did.

...

The first day of Hanukkah was crisp and bitingly cold, nipping at her heels as she hurried ‘cross the road. No real plans were made for that day, merely time spent warmly together as they talked and laughed, cuddling together on the couch.

Eventually untangling, she eagerly offered him his first gift, as he happily handed her hers. Hers were new gloves, as pink as her bow. His a new toolbox, with pictures of the two of them taped inside the lid. Joyfully spinning her around, he then held her close, their giggles tapering off into a loving kiss, before settling back together. Holding her close was as relaxing as it was missed, the simple rightness of being together with your beloved.

...

The second day he gave her a smile, and an offer of fun. She gave him a scarf she had knitted, wrapping it around him as they set off. Just the two of them together, at the park in the snow; with a wintry picnic, and laughter, and running about. With hands held together, and closeness for warmth, they inseparably walked ‘til they ended back home.

He was invited inside for dinner with the soon-to-be in-laws, as they tried their best to embarrass the happy couple. After good food and conversation he had to depart, given lingering kisses until she eventually relented at her mother’s admonishment, more amused than embarrassed.

...

The third day he surprised her at her door with gerbera daisies in pink and orange, because they were her favorite. Delightedly putting them in a vase in her room, she then offered him his - the next books in a favorite sci-fi series, and ones in which he found much inventing inspiration.

The afternoon was spent up in her room, making plans and picking out invitations, as they worked on finalizing details for their big day. With the guest list complete and invitations ordered, she had to bid him an early goodnight, for she had plans with her family.

...

The fourth day was dismal, all rain and ice, so they stayed inside with his family. Games were played and television watched - simple pastimes spent warmly together. As the day drew to a close she wished his family goodbye, before they departed arm-in-arm.

He walked her home in the cold and the rain, kissing beneath his umbrella to the sharp staccato drops. Their gifts to each other, a romantic dinner for two; her parents out for the day making it the perfect venue. She had planned the entree, and he the dessert, as they happily cooked, dined, and cleaned up together.

Having the house to themselves, they made up for lost time, spending the night together.

...

The fifth day she woke to him lovingly admiring her as he held her close. After they made each other breakfast, he gave her her gift: earrings to go with the ring on her finger. She told him his gift would come later, with a mischievous grin, and would say no more as they spent the morning together.

Later in the day she then sent him home, with instructions to dress up and be back at five. When he returned she took his breath away, wearing a lovely pink gown and her new jewelry, as she then took them dancing late into the night.

...

The sixth day brought with it mirth and confusion, as he asked her to bring a bathing suit and a light change of clothes. After joking and teasing, and a tickle chase through the house, he eventually gave into her playful demands, leading her grandly through a door to Hawaii. Spending the morning exploring, and afternoon on the beach, they enjoyed their break from the cold.

Getting back in the evening, she gave him his gift - his own copy of Skiddley Whiffers for both them and their eventual kids.

And then they played Skiddley Whiffers.

Which was not a euphemism.

This time.

...

The seventh day he gave her a necklace, that matched her earrings, that matched the ring on her finger. She playfully chided him for spoiling her, even as she admired it before having him help her put it on. After enjoying his compliments she pulled him into a hug, giving him a kiss before offering him his gift, a simple white envelope.

Carefully opening it, he found that she had gotten them season tickets to Tri-State State baseball. Twirling her around he laughed in joy at the thought of watching his favorite sport with his favorite person.

...

The eighth day he gave her a garden of snow, and flowers of ice - a successful distraction, while all of their friends quietly snuck in to join them for a surprise get-together. Activities quickly turned competitive, an all-out snow war with the expected conclusion: you probably shouldn’t challenge former Fireside Girls to a snowball fight.

For the evening she offered him more time together, inviting him back to her house - her parents away until the next day. Cuddling warmly under a blanket, attempting to dry off, they held each other close as they sipped hot chocolate. After a while she surprised him, suggesting a Space Adventure evening as she made further warm snacks.

Ultimately it didn’t much matter what was on the TV, but it _was_ a nice gesture.

...

With Hanukkah over, and Christmas the next day, he got parents’ permission and asked her to stay. Being back in his childhood room, with his fiancée instead of his brother, was odd in and of itself. That Lawrence simply requested they not wake them up, with a wink and a grin, only made it more embarrassingly surreal.

Still, with her in his arms, all was quickly forgotten but each other, as they eventually drifted off to sleep.

...

Christmas morning was full of fun and merriment with the seemingly ever-expanding Flynn-Fletcher family - both with Vanessa as the latest in-law, and then Candace and Jeremy’s unexpected announcement of twins. Surprised congratulations were shared, along with general teasing, as the topic of further grandchildren inevitably came up.

Later, Phineas and Isabella found themselves quietly together on the couch, away from the bustle of the rest of the family as they retrieved their gifts for each other. With a contented sigh as she snuggled close, he kissed her cheek, holding her tightly as he marveled at her presence and their future together. Eventually separating, he watched her for a moment, giving her another hug and a kiss before offering her her gift.

For their first Christmas together he gave her a key, small and golden and full of hope, as he asked her to come live with him in their home. And to him, she gave her response, and her love, and herself, as she joyfully agreed.

The gifts he unwrapped were a companion to hers - pictures of the two of them growing up together, to adorn the space they would soon share.

...

They moved in over the break, before the first of the year, using linked doors for quick transport as they cleaned out their dorms. Their first night spent together in their shared room was quietly overwhelming. After years spent dreaming, they were finally home, _together_ \- and nothing could have seemed more right.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of at least six or seven smaller ideas that don’t directly fit in In Two Weeks. I’d love to hear what you thought!
> 
> Also, I’d love to hear any suggestions you have for future chapters!


End file.
